


Un regard

by Alexegagnon16



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Daddy Issues, Falling In Love, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexegagnon16/pseuds/Alexegagnon16
Summary: Coucou. Juste un petit mini OS sur ce couple qui fait tellement de sens selon moi ! ❤On veut plus d'histoire sur le couple JJ/Rafe ❤
Relationships: Rafe Cameron/JJ
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Un regard

La première fois, c'était pendant qu'il jouait au golf. 

Seul. 

Topper avait proposer de l'accompagner, mais il avait refuser. Il s'était pris la tête avec son père, et il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il le vit.

Il était entrain de donner des sacs de courses à une vieille dame, qui semblait reconnaissante.

Il avait le sourire au lèvres, entrain de lui parler. La vieille dame semblait ravie d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

Il entendit un 《 Bonne journée Mme. Jenkins, n'oubliez pas de nourrir votre chat hein ! Et prenez soin de votre santé ! Dites bonjour à votre mari pour moi 》

Rafe eut un demi-sourire. Ça semblait si facile pour lui de parler. La bouche ne semblait jamais lui arrêter. 

Il le vit marcher vers le chemin qui longeait le terrain de golf, qui se rendait jusqu'au quai. Avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse, il partit à sa rencontre.

《 JJ Maybank. 》Dit-il d'un ton hautain. Levant le menton.

《 Rafe Cameron 》Répondit JJ, arrêtant de marcher. Méfiant.

Rafe le détailla, longuement. Les cheveux parfaitement imparfait, son nez fin et ses yeux bleus. Il portait une camisole, ouverte en dessous des bras, qui laissait voir sa peau bronzé. 

Rafe sentit son coeur accélérer. Bordel.

《 Ça va, je peux y aller ? T'as fini de me matter ? 》Ricana JJ, avec un sourire arrogant.

Bordel. Ce sourire.

Rafe su à ce moment là.  
Il venait de tomber pour le fils Maybank.

C'était la première fois.

♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu xxx  
> Plusieurs d'autres fanfiction avec chapitre seront créées sur ce couple.
> 
> Xxx


End file.
